lego_star_wars_cretionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JerekShay'll/The Fall of the Republic Chapter 1
This is an AU story. The Fall of the Republic Chapter 1: The Mandalorian Conspiracy 32 BBY 1300 hours Senate building, Coruscuant Senator Palpatine was a clever man, very clever indeed. He had managed to trick the entire Senate that Chancellor Vallorum had no backbone in the Senate, and vote him into office as the new Chancellor. The shabuir was pretty frakking clever. But not clever enough to trick me. The Mandalorian thought as he looked down at the politician in his office. In the door came a man considerably older than him, twenty years at least. It seemed to be a Jedi, but this Mandalorian knew by the way the man carried himself, he was no ordinary man. He looked at the man with with his range finder and attempted to find the identity of this man. "Computer." The Mandalorian asked. "Yes, master?" The computer asked. "Run a facial recognition scan on the Jedi. I want to see who he is." The computer began the scan while he heard bits and pieces of their conversation through a hidden "bug" in the room. He heard things about things mist people considered myths. Sith, war with the Trade Federation. But then one thing caught his attention as he listened in. "What of the army, my apprentice, Palpatine asked. "Have you found a template?" Just as he said this the computer came up with results on the Jedi. "The man in question is former Jedi Master Dooku, who has now gone rogue and disappeared. He has a bounty on his head by the True Mandalorians for 20,000 credits." The computer said. "Well that explains a lot." He thought. This was when Dooku spoke up. "Yes, my Master. I have recruited a bounty hunter by the name of Jango Fett, he has a reputation that is unmatched by any other bounty hunter. He is revered as the best bounty hunter money can buy. I'm sure he will be a great ally to our cause." He said. "You have done very good, my apprentice. I see that all is going according to plan." He said with an evil grin. "The Republic will fall." He said. "You're right about that, Chancellor, The Mandalorian said, getting up from his vantage point. "But it won't fall to you." With that the Mandalorian activated his jetpack and flew off to the Industrial sector of Coruscuant. He had a meeting to attend to.... 30 minutes later... Industrial sector, Coruscuant. "Hey, you actually made it." Another Mandalorian said, slapping the first one in the back of the head. "I was beginning to think they'd caught you in the act." He said. The first Mandalorian took off his black and burgundy helmet, revealing short cropped blonde hair on his head. "I never get caught at anything, Ky'dl, you should know that." He said. "Sure, Trav'l, sure." The first Mando said. "Where is the alor ?" Trav'l asked. "He's in there, Troan." He said, pointing to a private room in the back of the abandoned warehouse. "Thanks." He said, as he began to walk towards it. "Wait a sec, Troan." Ky'dl said. "He's in a bad mood today, so be careful." He said. "Gotcha." He said. He began walking to the office, seeing all his aliit on the sidelines. He went up to the door and knocked. "Who is it?" An older voice asked. "It's me, Kal." Troan said. "Come in." The door opened with a large swish and at the desk was an older man in golden Mandalorian armor speaking to another man in silver colored armor and a blue flightsuit, spinning a Westar-34 in his hand. "If you'll excuse me, Jango." Kal said. The other Mandalorian nodded and got up from his chair and walked out the door. "What did you get, ad'ika?" He asked. Troan dropped a holoprojector on the desk of Skirata, for him to see. "I recorded the whole conversation for you." Troan said. The older mercenary began to watch it and grin. "Soon it'll be time to activate our plan." He said, smiling. Troan's eyes widened at this. The plan. A plan to take over the galaxy that was over a millenium old, designed by an unknown Mandalore. It was a way to gain control of the galaxy secretly. Now was the perfect time to do it too. The Republic was in shambles, the Jedi were blind as bats, and the Sith were so arrogant, they couldn't see the threat that was emerging from right under their noses. "So what do we do?" Troan asked. Kal stroked his chin, while he stared at the picture of Palpatine. Troan could tell he was trying to think of the best way to execute the plan as swiftly and smoothly as possible. "This may take a while, but it will be well worth it." Kal said. "We need to make sure punks like the Sith and Jedi ''never ''emerge again." He said. "What we need is to have a meeting with all the leaders of our little organization, so we can decide the best course of action as a whole, otherwise we'll make mistakes and big ones." That was one thing Troan had always liked about Kal, he was always thinking, and he wasn't self centered, something rare in the mercenary world these days. "We already got Fett, Vau, all we need to get is Bralor and Gilamar. Then we can decide on something." Kal said. "Good, I'll go round 'em up." Troan said. "Good, we need them here as soon as possible. I wanna get this plan underway, the sooner the Mandalorian's take control, the better it is for the peace of the galaxy." Kal said. Troan nodded at this, and took this as his que to leave. "Troan," The older Mando said. "Get them here quickly, we might need to get things started quickly." Kal said. Troan nodded as he walked out the door, and it ''swished ''shut behind him, leaving Kal alone, wondering if this plan would work..... Hey all, hope you like this. If you read this, and like it, that means I have caught your eye, something very hard for me to do nowadays. Anyway, I hope you'll like this piece to Fall of the Republic. Ciao, Jerek Category:Blog posts